The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree denominated by the varietal name "WUHL" and broadly characterized by its general similarity to the Black Beaut Plum Tree, which it most nearly resembles, but from which it is distinguished by its extremely large leaves and its regular and productive bearing of purple-skinned, uniformly large fruit having flesh of a redder overall color than that of the Black Beaut, and by its stone which is thicker and has no tendency to crack.
The Black Beaut Plum Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,617) is well known as a productive bearer of medium to large fruit having deep purple skin and yellow to red-colored semi-freestone flesh, ripening early in the season. While the Black Beaut has gained a measure of success, it has been recognized that it is deficient in a number of respects, particularly in that its skin is somewhat bitter and its pit is relatively thin and exhibits a tendency to crack. Therefore, it has been recognized that it would be desirable to provide a plum tree bearing fruit which is uniformly large and symmetrically shaped and has a dark skin having no bitter flavor and whose stone has no tendency to crack.